Punch Drunk!
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: When Kyoko's gone a little beyond tipsy and her friends think up a devilish plan to finally get some answer's, why does Ren sudden decided its time to tell his secret? and does it really all come down to Fairy juice? (can be counted as OOC, but a nice little bit of fun) Original Idea by Faith in Reality (Faith)


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**This story was actually plotted out by Faith, but as she keeps reminding me she is not a writer I have been nicely asked (basically at gun point :P)**

**To fill it out and write it down for her, but still we both hope you will enjoy it!**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Punch Drunk!**

"**MO! Kyoko what have you been drinking!" **Kanae shouted as Momose Itsumi approached the Love Me member two, basically supporting the Love Me number one member who was giggling maniacally.

"MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko cried diving at her best friend for the second time that night. It was more of a drunken stumble than a normal dive. For once Kanae decided it was best just to stand still and catch the young woman before her.

"You're beautiful Moko-san, just like Itsumi-chan!" Kyoko cried as she basically swung on Kanae's neck.

"MO! Kyoko!" Kanae cried as she attempted to stop Kyoko's erratic movements which were threatening to throw her off balance.

Itsumi taking pity on Kanae grabbed one of Kyoko's arms holding the young woman steady.

Kanae nodded. "Thanks, any idea what happened?" Kanae asked as they led Kyoko to one of the empty tables and sat her down in one of the chairs.

"As far as I could make out, I believe she has been drinking the punch." Itsumi said with a little giggle as Kyoko smiled brightly at them both.

"They have fairy juice Moko-san! It has a little forest around it and everything!" The pure joy in her eyes was nothing short of brilliant as both woman couldn't help but smile along with her.

"Yes Kyoko, but you do realise that the punch is also alcoholic don't you?" Itsumi asked taking a seat beside the woman she had long ago taken on as a close friend.

Kanae sighed sitting on the other side of Kyoko. The look on her face of pure shock was enough to make the people around them who had been listening in to the conversation laugh. Kyoko simply looked like a small child being told about magic for the first time.

"Really?"

Kanae wanted to smack herself in the head at her best friend. But Itsumi simply shook her head and smiled. "Yes Kyoko, that's what punch is."

Kyoko's jaw could not have dropped further. But after a few moments she was again smiling that innocent grin that had all the surrounding men dumbstruck looking at her.

It was like she had cast a spell on them, until the slight giggle she released broke the spell.

"Kyoko-chan? Kanae-san?" Chiori questioned approaching with a smile.

If Kanae had not been fast enough Kyoko would have tried to dive on Love Me number three. Chiori looked a little confused as Kanae grabbed Kyoko's arm when she tried to throw herself from the chair and at her friend .

"Chiori-chan!" she cried. Kanae kept her grounded on the chair as Chiori suddenly noticed her senpai's condition.

"Is she OK?" Chiori asked with a giggle when Kyoko leant back against Kanae, again telling the woman about how talented and beautiful she was.

"Kyoko's been drinking the 'Fairy Juice' as she calls it, better known to you and me as the punch." Itsumi said with a sweet smile. "By the way I'm Momose Itsumi." she said with a sweet smile and a bow of her head.

"Amamiya Chiori" Chiori replied as she smiled and sat down beside the older woman. "So Kyoko is wasted?" Chiori questioned as she smiled towards the two women sitting on either side of her. She was now smiling at everyone around the room and giggling to herself every now and then.

"I'd say she's getting there." Kanae said with a very unamused look on her face.

It was LME's 25th anniversary. Lory as always had gone over the top with the biggest party of the year. He had not only invited all of LME but also basically all of Japan's entertainment industry.

Kanae had to admit it had been a wonderful evening. The Imperial Hotel had been closed to all other guests besides those invited. Security had been top class and the media and paparazzi had been ejected. So basically it was a time for the industry to 'let their hair down' so to speak.

Kanae looked around the amazingly decorated room they were currently seated in. Kyoko had left her some 40 minutes ago saying she was thirsty when none other than Hiou Uesugi had wandered in and gone straight over to them. Kanae knew of the young man's crush on her. Although she was unhappy at her friend's abandonment, Hiou had been able to introduce her to quite a few very famous people in the industry.

"You know what this means don't you?" Chiori asked with a smile that could only be described as devious. Kanae looked over at her and questioned her with a single look. Itsumi knowing that Chiori had been aiming her question at Kanae remained silent as she looked between the three younger women. Kyoko by this point was singing a song about fairies living at the bottom of her garden. She could only smile at Kyoko's innocence. "Well she hasn't exactly been open about things of late..." Chiori left her sentence open.

Kanae looked at the young girl and her smile matched Chiori's as suddenly she realised just what Chiori was getting at. "Oh that's evil... I love it." Kanae said with a look that made Itsumi shiver.

"What's evil?" she asked now fully concentrating on the conversation.

Kanae watched the woman for a few moments before she spoke again. Itsumi wondered if she should be involved in this 'plan.' The fact that Kyoko's best friend, dubbed, 'The Ice Queen', decided to involve her in the talk made Itsumi feel rather good.

Itsumi had lots of fans and she knew it. She wasn't as modest as Kyoko. She knew her fame and accepted it, but still she saw Kyoko as something completely different. Being accepted into her circle so to speak was something she felt very proud of. She truly admired the young woman who had made her push her own character creation to its limit due to her Mio. According to Kyoko, and if she was to believe Takarada Lory, the LME Love Me girls were all extremely special.

"What do you know about Kyoko and Tsuruga-san's relationship?" Kanae asked.

Itsumi thought about the question for a moment. "Well I only know what I've seen, but they seem very close. Kyoko has no problem talking with Tsuruga-san. I have to say during the filming of Dark Moon some of the less talented actresses were against her, but she always insisted that their relationship was that of a senpai and kohai...Saying that I do believe if Tsuruga-san could change that he would."

She had never really said it so bluntly before, but it was something she truly believed. She herself had fallen for the Co-star Killer during filming together. But it had taken the Dark Moon party for her to truly see how much Tsuruga-san was besotted with her younger co-star.

Kanae half snorted amused at just how blatant Ren had been about his feelings. It had been noticed by others, yet somehow Kyoko had still not noticed herself ... or had she?

"Well you would be correct with that guess. But the fact is we are not so sure that the Love Me number one has not also realised her own attraction." Chiori said as she waved over one of the waiters asking for 2 bottles of water.

"Lately we've noticed a few changes, Kyoko seems a little more shall we say ... open to her own feelings." Kanae said.

Itsumi nodded a little, but still felt a little confused. Kanae could see it in her eyes as she decided it was probably better to explain a little first. "Do you know what the Love Me section is?" She asked as the waiter returned and Chiori tried to talk Kyoko into drinking some of the water she had ordered for the woman.

"It's a specialised section president Takarada set up to train special talents?" Itsumi guessed and Kanae smiled.

"You're right in one way. It is a special section the president set up to train talents, but it's not normal training we are undergoing. All of the Love Me members have one thing in common. We all lack what the President calls the greatest emotion." Itsumi looked at Kanae curious as Kanae took a sip of her own drink. "We all lack love or rather, the ability to love." She saw the shock in Itsumi's eyes and Kanae smiled. Knowing only Kyoko, Kanae knew how this would seem almost impossible to the actress.

"But Kyoko... well... how can that be? She looks after everyone. She hands out love like it's going out of fashion!"

Kanae smiled and nodded again. She had expected these words. "Yes, but there are many types of love. Kyoko's problem is romantic love." Kanae said and Itsumi took in her words.

"She is also unable to love herself." Chiori added.

Kanae nodded again. "Yeah I have to wonder if that could be the biggest problem for Kyoko. People always say she is too humble, too modest. The really sad thing is she's not. Kyoko truly believes she is not good enough and that she has not become a celebrity. She does not think that she has fans's and that people will know who she is."

Itsumi nodded. "She always went on about how talented I was, but whenever I complimented her she just brushed it off."

The other two girls nodded as Kyoko joined the conversation once more. "But you are a wonderful actress Momose-san! You should have seen her amazing acting on Dark Moon!" and she was off telling everyone within distance how wonderful Momose had been.

"Mo!" Kanae said as she shook her head at Kyoko's antics yet again.

Itsumi blushed a little but smiled at Kyoko's praise and Chiori giggled. "So." Itsumi said trying to break the now awkward silence Kyoko's tirade had started, "You said Kyoko seemed more aware, in what way?"

Just then, a blond bullet literally flew across the room and into Kyoko's arms.

"Hello Maria-chan." both Kanae and Chiori intoned as Maria smiled.

"Hello Kanae-san, Chiori-san. What's Onee-sama been doing?" she asked as she propped the now giggling again Kyoko back up in her chair.

She played with Maria's hair making her curls stretch out and then let them go.

"Your grandfather's fairy juice." Kanae stated simply and Maria just shook her head and smiled.

"What are we talking about?" Itsumi was amazed by the young lady who simply sat on Kyoko's lap. Of course she had heard about the blonde doll-like girl who was the granddaughter of the man that owned Japan's biggest talent agency.

"Kyoko's new acknowledgement of her feelings." Kanae replied.

Maria squealed and almost bounced in happiness. "Do you think she is finally ready to accept Ren-sama's feelings?" Maria asked glowing with her excitement.

"Well she won't say anything, but we've noticed she seemed more aware." Chiori said with a smile.

Kanae finally got bored of beating around the bush.

"Kyoko! how about we play a game?" she asked.

The use of her name caught Kyoko's attention. "What type of game Moko-san?" she asked looking rather excited.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Kanae said whilst looking at Chiori who almost spluttered having just taken a sip of her own drink. Itsumi just shook her head and smiled wondering how this game would turn out.

"How do we play that?" Kyoko asked now fully with her attention on her friends.

Kanae explained the rules as Maria placed a bottle on the table. Kanae looked at her confused as to why Maria would have a bottle in her pocket, but with the simple words about women and Ren-sama she decided it was best not to ask too much.

"So we spin the bottle and whoever it lands on chooses truth or dare." Kyoko nodded and Maria took up her own seat next to Kanae.

"Are you playing Momose-san?" Kanae questioned. For a few moments Itsumi considered refusing, but she nodded. They were aiming for Kyoko so how bad could it be?

Maria spun the bottle and when it landed on Chiori, she took a truth question. The silly dares were kept simple, with things such as most embarrassing memory and eating one of the unidentifiable hors d'ouvres Lory had ordered for the party. But that was to change as more people joined in the game or became interested in the 'new entertainment.'

Kanae nodded to Chiori as it was her turn to spin. Of course it landed on Kyoko.

"Truth or dare?" she asked with a sly smile.

It only took a few moments for the giggling woman to happily state dare. Maria who had been watching the door from her position nodded and Chiori now took the chance they had been waiting for.

"Kyoko I dare you to kiss the next person to enter the room."

The people around gasped or laughed as Kyoko for a moment looked shocked. But with the large crowd's encouragement she started receiving she simply smiled stood up and took up the challenge. Kyoko would not have done this sober, of that the entire gathering was sure as she walked towards the door on slightly unsteady feet. They all watched as Kyoko stood by the door and waited, giggling and wavering slightly.

* * *

Ren had been late arriving at the party. It had already been in full swing for around 3 hours when he finally managed to get away from his final filming of the day. Arriving with the rest of the cast and crew of his current drama Ren had been slightly at a loss when he had not found Kyoko in the main room. He was happy when Sebastian had informed him that Maria-chan and Mogami-san were waiting for him in one of the smaller rooms.

He walked through the door and noticed how all eyes were on him. That was normal for these events but he had a weird feeling. Maria smiled at him and waved while Kanae and Chiori simply smiled in a way that made him want to turn on his heels and walk the opposite way.

It was the small tug on his sleeve that he noticed first. Dragging his eyes away from his audience he looked down into the golden orbs he loved so much.

"Hello Mogami-san, how are you?" he asked politely.

Instantly the rest of the room was forgotten as he looked upon the woman he loved. Kyoko beckoned him with a small hand. Ren bent down lower towards the girl so he could hear her over the crowd. Did she want to tell him why everyone had been looking at him with such interest? Was there something wrong.

"Mogami-san?" he asked as she beckoned him lower.

He was now on a level with Kyoko and her next action blew him out of the water entirely. As Kyoko's small soft lips pressed against his, the watching audience could not help but laugh at the look of pure shock on Ren's face as Kyoko pulled away smiling.

The audience clapped loudly and cat called as Kyoko turned and tried to bow. It was not her most clever idea in her current state. As her head came forwards her body decided to follow. If it had not been for Ren's quick instincts there was no doubt the young woman would have ended up face planting the floor as she turned in his now secure arms giggling.

"You're big Ren." The use of his first name with no honorifics was almost like a hammer blow to his heart. As he pulled the woman he loved to her feet, he looked into her golden orbs noticing the dilation of her pupils. He wondered just what was going on... was Kyoko drunk! When the clamour had calmed down and the 4 other original people excused themselves from Spin the Bottle, the new game they had decided to play after Kyoko's dare. They approached the pair as Kyoko leant forwards into Ren's chest.

"Mmmmm, you're nice and warm Ren." her voice was low and husky as Ren simply stood there begging his body to restrain itself.

Whilst trying to tighten his own control that with every rub of her head made into his chest was loosening and disappearing into oblivion. "Would anyone like to tell me what's going on here?" he asked nodding down towards Kyoko who was now giggling whilst running her hands over his chest with obvious glee.

It was Kanae that answered. "It seems Kyko thought the punch was juice, Tsuruga-san. And as you can see she does not handle her alcohol very well."

Kanae was enjoying his discomfort he was sure as Kyoko suddenly started running her hands a little lower than he was happy to do in public. Taking her hands in his he held them tightly as Kyoko giggled once more and leant into him.

"Onee-sama." Maria said as she stepped closer to Kyoko and Ren "Truth or Dare?"

Kyoko thought about it for a moment then stated none too clearly from Ren's chest. "Truth."

Kanae smiled at the younger girl as she leant in closely to Kyoko's ear. They all watched as Kyoko nodded and Kanae stepped away.

Kyoko looked up at Ren with her big golden eyes. "Ren... I have to tell you my biggest secret." she said in what she probably thought was a conspiratorial whisper, but with being drunk was more like a normal conversational tone.

"And what would that be Kyoko?" he asked now very worried about what was going on here.

Yes he loved the fact Kyoko was happily in his arms. But she was inebriated! He should not be taking advantage of her and neither should her friends. He had been half ready to scold the women and Maria for their blatant disregard of Kyoko's situation. But the idea that Kyoko was about to tell him her biggest secret was simply too much of a draw for him, and the fact she did not even tremble at the use of her given name was just too much of a good thing to ignore.

She used that small beckoning hand again and Ren again lowered himself closer to her height. Kyoko looked around at her close friends and smiled as she tried to whisper into Ren's ear and failed miserably.

"I'm in love with you Ren."

Sh giggled after she said the confession and Ren did not even hear the mini celebration as finally Kyoko had admitted her true feelings. Even Itsumi clapped and cheered along with the two Love Me girls and the young girl.

"Say that again Kyoko." Ren said barely daring to breathe as his heart stuttered to a stop.

"I love you Ren." If Ren had not known Kyoko so well, he would have thought this a trick. Or maybe Kyoko had been put up to messing with his feelings by the President or maybe even Yashiro. But as he looked into her drunk hazy eyes he could not doubt the sincerity he found there.

"Will you still love me tomorrow Kyoko?" he asked with a very quiet voice. When she nodded happily giggling, his heart soared. "Would you like to hear my secret too Kyoko?" he asked. Though his whisper was all that a whisper should be, Kyoko nodded and even giggled at the feel of his breath against her neck.

"I love you too Kyoko."

* * *

When Mogami Kyoko awoke the next morning in her hotel room, she was amazed at the sight that befell her. Not only was she in one of the larger exclusive suites, but she also was not alone.

She smiled down at the small body of Maria curled up next to her and look around at her Love Me friends and Momose-san. She wondered just what she had been doing the night before as her headache and blurred memories were not something she was used to.

Dragging herself carefully from the bed she wondered if she would be able to find some sort of relief for her pounding head. She walked to the lounge area and was amazed by the sight that greeted her. Sitting on one of the soft looking couches was none other than the man she had so recently realised her feelings for. The man whom she had been trying not to be alone with.

"Good morning Kyoko." Ren stated calmly, or so it seemed to Kyoko. Really Ren's heart was hammering faster than should be humanly possible.

The use of her name sent shivers down her spine and Kyoko wondered what exactly was the heat explosion in her stomach as his rich voice caressed her.

"Tsuruga-san!" she half cried as she jumped nervously.

"Come, come now Kyoko, that's not what you called me last night." Ren wondered just how far he would push the woman. But after her confession the night before he just could not stop himself.

"It's not?" Kyoko asked with a sudden urgency and fear.

Ren shook his head as he stood and approached her. His legs were simply too long Kyoko decided when even as she took 2 steps back Ren was in front of her with 4 of his own. "No it's not Kyoko." he said as he gently took her hands in his own just as he had the night before and held them gently. It was almost like watching a movie in her head as Ren's closeness brought on a surge of thoughts and memories that Kyoko herself did not remember. "Do you remember what you told me last night Kyoko?" Ren asked as he gently pulled her closer.

His manly musk filled her nose as she tried to make sense of everything she had just remembered in those few flashes. She shook her head trying to buy herself time... trying to make up an excuse as she fought against the one clearest memory of her admitting her feelings to the man before her.

Ren saw the look in her eyes knowing Kyoko was panicking, but for once he did not back down as he decided it was now or never.

"Do you remember what I told you Kyoko?" Kyoko shook her head, this time completely truthful as she looked into the eyes of the Emperor of the Night. What had once scared her so much now only made the heat in her burn more fiercely as Ren's husky tone filled her with anticipation. "Allow me to jog your memory." Ren's voice now less than a whisper was all the warning she had before his lips met hers.

Ren held nothing back as he pushed forward with all the love and passion he felt for the girl before him. When the need to breathe finally became too great for both of them and Ren reluctantly pulled away, he wondered if Kyoko would run, but she didn't.

As Kyoko stood there on legs like jelly her heart stopped caring any longer if she was not supposed to love again. Or if she was not good enough for the man before her. Whether it was because she remembered she had already told him once the night before, or if it was the simple emotions he had put into his kiss, Kyoko could no longer deny the feelings in her heart as she whispered the sweetest words Ren had ever heard.

"I love you Ren."

His second kiss was his answer as her body again was completely enveloped in his. Ren let himself show everything and more once again. He did not pull away this time like he had before rather resting his forehead against hers. He supported her now limp body and his own shaking limbs when he confessed to the girl he loved for the second time.

"I love you Kyoko."

The cheering that came from Kyoko's suite was joyous.

* * *

**Well let us know what you think!**

**Me and Faith would both love to hear your thoughts in a review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Neh and Faith xxx**


End file.
